It is well known in the art to utilize a chain, either of the link or silent type, to connect sprockets on the crankshaft and camshaft of an engine to drive the camshaft and its associated valve gear. In many such applications it has been found desirable to prevent or damp out vibrations in the chain runs, the unsupported portions between the sprockets, by providing some sort of snubbing or tensioning arrangement. Known arrangements include systems wherein a movable shoe is yieldingly urged into engagement with the slack side of the chain. In some cases, a fixed snubbing shoe is also provided in position to contact the tensioned or driving side of the chain. Such arrangements have been effective in snubbing chain vibrations and taking up slack that may exist or develop in the timing chain; however, such arrangements apply some load to the chain which is in turn added to the load already carried by the sprockets in driving the camshaft. This loading of the chain increases the driving forces and may noticeably increase wear on the sprockets, as well as the tensioning device itself. In addition, such snubbing arrangements may be complex and involve substantial cost to manufacture, install and maintain.